


Гроб

by ValdaVermillion



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdaVermillion/pseuds/ValdaVermillion
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка в ответ на то, чем обернулась "Последняя проблема".





	Гроб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Final Problem: The Casket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358082) by [PixChuu22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixChuu22/pseuds/PixChuu22). 



Дверь оставалась открытой, подзывая Шерлока пройти в следующую комнату неизбежного ужаса. Майкрофт уже направлялся туда, Джон отставал лишь на шаг. Но Шерлок никак не мог проделать необходимые шаги, чтобы отправиться вслед за ними, будучи не в силах идти от возрастающих внутри него мрачных чувств. Он медленно наполнялся яростью, беспомощностью и подавляющим всё ощущением неправильности происходящего, чувствами, бушующими у него в животе, скользящими по ногам, как кипящая вода и поднимающимися, словно пар, к груди и горлу.

С рычанием, выразившим лишь меньшую часть его гнева, Шерлок развернулся к дешёвому гробу, стоящему позади тружеников с тихой издёвкой. Надпись на крышке гласила “Я тебя люблю”, и Шерлок был вынужден сказать эти священные слова, чтобы причинить боль невинному другу, женщине, которая снова и снова оставляла свои дела, чтобы помочь ему в его безумных приключениях. Он обидел её, осквернив их дружбу ложью.

Но хуже всего было то, что он сказал эти важные, священные слова тому, кто не являлся Джоном. У него никак не находилось подходящего момента. Сначала вокруг было слишком много женщин, отвлекающих доктора от него, после из-за Мориарти признаваться в любви стало слишком опасно, а затем была ярость Джона за то, что его оставили покинутым на долгие годы, в течение которых Шерлок избавлялся от сети союзников Мориарти, и Мэри встала на их пути.

Шерлок хранил эти слова в себе, но он молча дарил их вместе со взглядами и выборами, совершаемыми на протяжении многих лет. И теперь они были потрачены впустую.

Он врезал кулаками обеих рук по тонкой крышке гроба, игнорируя боль от обломков дерева, царапающих костяшки и заноз, впивающихся в руки. Снова и снова он разбивал дерево руками, разламывая его на куски и раскалывая на щепки до тех пор, пока кисти не разболелись от напряжения, а руки не стали кровоточить от множества крошечных ран и порезов.

Шерлок запнулся, осознав, какой огонь разгорелся у него внутри при виде гроба, его спина ударилась о тёмно-серую стену комнаты с финальным стуком. Он опустился на пол, прижав колени к груди, и его голова упала на колени. Ярость ушла, уступая место полному опустошению и утопающей скорби.

После долгого молчания голос Джона, осторожный и мягкий, произнёс его имя.

– Шерлок?

– Они предназначались тебе. – Он не собирался говорить это. Непрошеные слова просто выскочили сами собой, и на мгновение всё внутри заполнилось паникой. Но чувство поражения было слишком сильным, чтобы паника смогла завладеть им, поэтому она отступила, оставляя его, сгорбленного, несчастного и тихого.

Он слышал застенчивое шарканье обуви Джона, как если бы мужчина переступал с ноги на ногу, пытаясь понять смысл загадочного заявления Шерлока. Наконец, он приблизился на шаг.

– Прости, что?

– Эти слова. Они предназначались тебе, не Молли. Я… я хотел… на протяжении многих лет. – Шерлок вздохнул и медленно поднял голову, скользя взглядом от серого бетонного пола до знакомой обуви Джона, затем по брюкам и рубашке, пока глаза не встретили такие знакомые прямые и обветренные черты лица доктора Джона Уотсона, полные недоумения. – Я хотел сказать тебе так много раз… Я люблю тебя.

На миг глаза Джона расширились, а затем медленно понимание и принятие расплылись по его лицу. Джон проделал разделявшее их расстояние с мягким выражением лица и крохотной улыбкой, лишь слегка затронувшей краешки губ. Осторожно он опустился вдоль стены, чтобы присесть на холодный цементный пол рядом с Шерлоком, слегка соприкасаясь с ним боком. Они просидели так вместе в молчаливой близости какое-то мгновение, прежде чем подняться, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со следующей комнатой. Только они вдвоём против остального мира.


End file.
